


stick to the status quo.

by kangjinnie



Category: A3! (Video Game), High School Musical (Movies), K-pop, Original Work, Rent (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Theatre, based off this one wattpad story i saw, keyword: kind of, kind of based off of high school musical, lol i know the tags are vague but i was too lazy to actually put anything in, rent is the play they're doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjinnie/pseuds/kangjinnie
Summary: CHA JUNGHWA, MENDOZA HANSOL, CHUA JISUN, HIRAN DAYOUNG, WONG YOUNGHWI, NGUYEN SIHYUN, SUZUKI HYOJIN, YAN JIMIN, and XU APRIL are 9 very different people. they have their groups, their friends, their expectations and their plans to survive the rest of their time at east high.one thing that wasn’t part of their plan was getting to know 8 other very different people. these are people they aren’t supposed to be seen with let alone falling in love with.a fight, blackmail, detention, and a very excited drama teacher forces these 9 very different students to join their school spring musical.along this journey, feelings are stirred, friendships are tested, drama is made; and the countdown to spring break has just begun!(it sounds pretty dramatic, but trust me, it is. teenage hormones, am i right?)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. intro/info

**INTRODUCTION**

east high, located in boston, massachusetts, is a high school for the talented teens who live in the east side of boston. whatever club or subject you want, it's right here. you can join with just your signature and a sign up sheet. but, it comes with just one condition.

> **stick to the status quo.**

in order for a smaller society known as high school to function properly, you must follow some written rules. this rule is so obvious yet hidden. no, it's not to jump on the kid who reminded the teacher that they had homework or something else. this rule has been molded into us and is in bold comic sans font, highlighted yellow and underlined in pink glitter.

> **stay with your own group. follow your group. and do not,** ** _under any circumstances_** **, meddle with any other group.** (well, its three rules, but they basically are all under the same category. and, ao3 does not allow us to underline in pink glitter, highlight, and change the font, but who cares?)

everyone sticks with their own group and follows their stereotypes. though, in every story, there is always a person that is bound to break the rules. there are always rebels and so, this story was created. to spread news of the rebels in this school. 

* * *

**PROFILES**

**CHA JUNGHWA**

a senior and part of the preps social group. looks cold, but has a warm heart. will hate you if he thinks you have "betrayed" him. has many friends, but only a few very close friends. hobbies are reading books and singing. 17 years old, born on march 5th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is pisces. wears glasses. pansexual and single. has dated before. korean.

**MENDOZA HANSOL**

a senior and part of jocks social group. captain of volleyball team. cold to most people, rarely opens up to people. one of the popular kids and has many admirers. sensitive to hurtful comments. has very few friends, but they go to another school. hobbies are listening to music and drawing. 17 years old, born on may 26th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is gemini. bisexual and single. has dated before. filipino-korean.

**CHUA JISUN**

a senior and part of geeks social group (particularly the people who geek out about nature). pretty chill, scary when serious. ignores people who talk bad about her and the one who stands up for younger students. only has a handful of friends. hobbies are binge watching asian dramas and cartoons and reading. 17 years old, born on july 19th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is cancer. lesbian and single. has not dated before. singaporean-korean.

**HIRAN DAYOUNG**

a junior and part of drifters social group. kind of reckless, very bold. protects her and her friends without thinking. causes others to worry about her a lot. has a lot of friends from drifting from social group to social group. hobbies are sewing and taking pictures. 16 years old, born on january 15th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is capricorn. bisexual and single. has dated before. thai-korean.

**WONG YOUNGHWI**

a junior and part of the skaters social group. kind of chill, way too memey for his own good sometimes. prone for breaking rules and having anger issues. doesn't care about what others think, but rather follows his own beliefs. has some friends from people he meets at skate parks. hobbies are painting/decorating his skateboard, skating, and looking through memes. 16 years old, born on april 27th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is taurus. pansexual and single. has dated before. chinese-korean.

**NGUYEN SIHYUN**

a junior and part of the hipsters social group. hyper, bright, and outgoing. known as a matchmaker around school because of all of the couples he's made. also known as a therapist because many people come to him just to rant. has may friends due to people who frequently come to him to rant or for advice. hobbies are writing and playing music. 16 years old, born on august 1st, 20XX, and zodiac sign is leo. homosexual and single. has dated before. vietnamese-korean.

**SUZUKI HYOJIN**

a sophomore and part of emo kids social group. pessimistic and quiet. can be optimistic and outgoing when someone makes her happy. no one really approaches or talks to her unless its for projects. doesn't pay attention to opinions of others and follows her own. has few friends who go to another school. hobbies are singing and decorating things. 16 years old, born on december 9th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is sagittarius. lesbian and single. has not dated before. japanese-korean.

**YAN JIMIN**

a sophomore and part of rockers social group (particularly asian rock). jokes around a lot, friendly, and a tomboy. hangs out with boys rather than girls and loves to listen to rock. everyone usually shoots her those cool rock signs or peace signs. has many friends. hobbies are listening to rock music and helping her friends (who are in a band) make music. 15 years old, born on october 20th, 20XX, and zodiac sign is libra. bisexual and single. has not dated before. indonesian-korean. 

**XU APRIL**

a freshman and part of thespians social group. very quiet and opens up to people who are close to him. very loud when he opens up. loves flowers and often helps out with the garden at school. sensitive about topics that involve his family. has a few friends outside of school. hobbies are playing music, listening to music, and singing. 14 years old, born on november 1st, 20XX, and zodiac sign is scorpio. asexual and single. has not dated before. chinese-japanese.

**EXTRA INFORMATION**

  * they all wear uniforms (white dress shirt [long or short sleeve depending on weather], red tie, dark blue blazer, additional grey vest and sweater, black skirt or pants)



may update later^


	2. prologue

the day of opening night. the day that they would perform rent, the musical, at east high. everyone stood on stage, waiting for the show to begin. they were all nervous. 

junghwa was nervously fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. hansol tried to get himself to relax. jisun and hyojin played games with each other to try to calm each other down. dayoung warmed up her vocals. younghwi stood there and thought about things. sihyun, did little movements to remember the dance moves. jimin tried to remember her lines. april read the cues over again.

once the buzzer rang, everyone got into their places as the curtain opened. the music started playing, and they opened their mouths to sing. the bright lights shining above them, the audience completely silent. this was their time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the chapter being so short! i promise the next one's gonna be longer.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the calm before the storm

april was walking to school, headphones blasting heathers and whatnot. today was the day that everyone would come back from thanksgiving break. the chinese-japanese was wearing the grey school hoodie sleeves covering his hands as he walked through the doors of east high. he turned around and waved back at his brother, who had dropped him off at school. when he got into school, he immediately went to his locker to get his books and then to the theater room to greet his favorite teacher, mr. tsukioka, or known to april as tsumugi-ge. 

tsumugi was one of the closest friends of april’s sister. tsumugi was also the psychology and AP psychology teacher at east high. “good morning tsumugi-ge!” april exclaimed, running up to tsumugi to hug him. 

the older chuckled and smiled down at the freshman. “i see you still have that habit of being early to my class,” tsumugi said. “how was thanksgiving?”

“same as always,” april sighed. “august-ge and zumi-ge kept talking about theater with our cousins.”

meanwhile, jimin parked her bike by the entrance of the school. “jimin! hey!” said her friend, kim woosung. 

“hey, woosung! how was saturday’s concert?” jimin asked, smiling at her friend.

“it was good, but hajoon seemed pretty off. he wasn’t really talking to us before and after the show,” woosung said with a concerned tone.

jimin giggled, knowing what had happened when the show was over. hajoon had texted her, saying, ‘eMERGEnCY EMERGENCY i jUST FOUND OUT I HAVe A CRUSH ON KIM WOOSUNG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’. “i asked the others and they said that he was talking to them. i guess he’s avoiding me??” woosung said, cluelessly.

jimin laughed and said, “let’s see later today.”

while jimin was talking to her friend, hyojin walked past her, glaring at anyone who dared to talk shit about her. she walked up to her locker and got her books for her first class, algebra II. “why did algebra have to be my first class?” she muttered, slamming her head against the locker door.

she turned around and started to walk to her first class, not really paying attention of her surroundings. while walking, she bumped into her crush, chua jisun. hyojin has had a crush on jisun ever since the older let hyojin hang out with her group in the first months of school. since jisun was taller than hyojin, the younger had to look up just to who it was.

when she realized who she bumped into, she immediately blushed and ran away, covering her face with her hoodie. jisun just stood there, clueless, and shrugged it off. hyojin got to her class safely and sat in the back of her class, still blushing furiously. sure, some other kids were looking at her weirdly, but she wasn’t paying attention to them.

nguyen sihyun walked to school that day and saw his friends on the way there. “chihoon! hyunjin! how was the break?” he said with a bright smile on his face.

“oh, i met someone hot over break…” chihoon muttered, hiding his blushing face.

“really? what is he like??” hyunjin asked, stars visible in his eyes.

while sihyun was chatting with his friends, younghwi and his friend group sped past them on their skateboards. they got off at the entrance of the school and started to walk in. “so, j.you, how’s your relationship with you and your crush?” felix asked.

“uh… i messaged him a little bit over the break…” j.you said, staring at the ground.

“seriously? is that it?” felix questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“i’d like to see you do better, felix,” younghwi snickered.

“shut UP, younghwi, you don’t even know that i have a crush on someone.” felix state, crossing his arms and pouting.

“oh, but i do.” younghwi smiled menacingly at felix before j.you let out a giggle.

dayoung rolled her eyes as she passed by the boys and went to her locker. she felt someone poke her shoulder and she turned around and saw jaeyun, her best friend, smiling at her. “looks like someone’s up early,” she said with a smirk.

“says the person that slept until 2 p.m. on our camping trip.” jaeyun said as he waited for her to finish getting her books.

they both laughed it off as jisun passed by, still confused about what had happened earlier.  _ did i do something wrong? did i seem scary??? is hyojin afraid of me?  _ she thought, all of the possibilities coursing through her brain. “jisun? you okay there? you look like you’re in the middle of a mid-life crisis,” her friend, minhee, said. 

“ah, no i’m fine, i’m just… confused.” jisun said, giving a reassuring smile to her younger friend.

“ok then, whatever you say,” minhee said as he changed the subject.

meanwhile, on the football field of the school, hansol laid on the grass and looked up at the sky with no intention of going to class. he had barely gotten sleep the night before and wanted to curse whoever was thinking about him. hansol had gotten his books but decided after getting them he would not go to class. just 10 minutes before class started, takato tasuku, the volleyball team’s coach, came out onto the field. “hey, mendoza, you should go to class. or else i will purposely give you a bad essay saying you were a bad player to the college of your choice so you won’t be able to play volleyball anymore,” tasuku shouted from the edge of the field.

hansol immediately got up from the ground and ran to class, tasuku sighing and walking back inside. while hansol was rushing to class, he passed by junghwa, casually ambling to his first class. junghwa heard some girls swoon as hansol passed by, saying, ‘omg, he’s so handsome’ and ‘oh, how i wish i was the person he’s rushing through the halls for’. 

junghwa rolled his eyes as his friend, johnny whined, “why does hansol get all of the girls? i want some!”

“i’d just like to have anyone take an interest in me…” junghwa sadly muttered as the two entered their classroom and sat down in their seats.

“junghwa, you shouldn’t think that way. you’re like, one of the most popular people among us preps!” johnny said, ruffling junghwa’s hair. 

“yeah, right, johnny.” junghwa said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET another chapter

**Author's Note:**

> yes all of them are part of the lgbtq+ community and are asian, what about it?
> 
> but besides that, thank you for reading!


End file.
